


Un ragazzetto scemo, con belle gambe

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la magia di una maschera che, per qualche ora, poteva finalmente difendermi da quel coniglio ch’era il vero me stesso. Era la sensazione di irripetibile e gloriosa invincibilità che nasceva sotto le luci, quando Toshimasa moriva e nasceva piuttosto Toshiya.<br/>
E cos’era Toshiya? <i>Tutto</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un ragazzetto scemo, con belle gambe

Fictional Dream © 2007 (1 marzo 2007)  
I La:sadie’s-Dir en grey (Tooru “Kyo” Niimura - vocalist/Kaoru Niikura - prima chitarra e leader/Daisuke “Die” Andou - seconda chitarra e chorus/Toshimasa “Toshiya” Hara - Basso [nei La:sadie’s, Kisaki]/Shinya Terachi - batteria e percussioni) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica hard rock/visual-kei giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/171/un-ragazzetto-scemo-con-belle-gambe)).

*****

Mentre guardavo la neve cadere e coprire i miei passi, quasi ad annullare ogni segno del mio passaggio, pensai con nostalgia che era proprio triste andarsene così: come un accidente passeggero, cancellato con una mano di bianco.  
Un errore dell’artista.  
Un momento di sbandamento da elidere senza pietà.  
Erano ancora le parole di mio padre a risuonarmi dentro, ma non erano state quelle che mi avevano ucciso. In qualche modo, forse, intuivo ancora che c’era un po’ di affetto, dietro: la speranza che potesse accettarmi un giorno per com’ero. Storto com’ero, eppure figlio suo.  
No: mio padre era stato solo un pretesto. Era una delle ragioni per cui alla fine avevo pensato alla montagna come a un rifugio, a un alibi, a una fortezza in cui rinchiudermi, con i miei ricordi e i miei clamorosi fallimenti.  
Se pensavo di assecondare l’impulso più stupido e meno scontato del mondo – trasformare la mia esistenza in un punto e poi spazzarlo via – era solo per Kaoru. Niikura e nessun altro al suo posto avrebbero potuto farmi altrettanto male, perché nessuno come Kaoru era riuscito a diventare tanto importante da mutare la stessa consistenza dell’aria attorno a me.  
Quando entrava nella cornice del mio sguardo, non c’era altra immagine che potesse eguagliare l’impressione profonda che mi lasciava sulla retina. Non era un miracolo, né uno sbandamento temporaneo: non ero il solo a subire gli effetti di quella sua aura potente; l’unico, però, a trasformarli in quel sentimento così assoluto e doloroso da mangiarmi la ragione _._ E, stando a quella passeggiata incosciente incontro all’inverno, la vita stessa _.  
_ Kaoru era entrato nella mia quotidianità dalla porta di servizio, come tutte le rivoluzioni inattese. Non avevo la minima intenzione di innamorarmi o di distrarmi: non potevo permettermelo, perché sapevo quale sarebbe stato il prezzo di una simile debolezza. C’era qualcosa di anomalo in me. Qualcosa che non era il coraggio d’essere anticonformista o ribelle, come pure in tanti ragazzi della mia generazione. Era sbocciato poco a poco, giorno dopo giorno. Mio padre se n’era accorto, credo, prima ancora che smettessi di tagliarmi i capelli, o cominciassi a truccarmi come mia sorella non aveva mai fatto.  
Per quasi dieci anni avevo assecondato quel che mi chiedeva di essere: il suo primogenito, un figlio maschio di cui andare orgoglioso. Volevo bene a mio padre: i momenti che trascorrevo con lui sarebbero stati tra i più belli della mia vita, ma non potevo obbedirgli in tutto, né essere perfetto come desiderava: non s’ero imperfetto dentro. Storto. Diverso.  
Avevo quindici anni il giorno in cui ho capito che non mi sarei mai innamorato di una ragazza. Fu una folgorazione improvvisa, tremenda e inaspettata. All’apparenza non ero diverso da nessuno dei miei compagni di scuola: ero anzi molto più alto della media. Praticavo sport. Le mie coetanee mi trovavano attraente. Ero sempre circondato da ragazze in quegli anni. Mio padre ne era fiero, perché era più gradevole e facile fidarsi dell’evidenza più smaccata e consolatoria. _Il suo primogenito era un bel ragazzo sano che si dava da fare_. Toshimasa Hara era un rubacuori come chi l’aveva messo al mondo. Mi sarebbe piaciuto, se solo il mio di cuore non avesse avuto un qualche difetto congenito. Un brutto difetto congenito.  
D’accordo: mi sentivo attratto dai ragazzi. Ora l’ho detto.  
La vita non è uno _shounen-ai_ di terza categoria: non ti svegli _anormale_ e contento di esserlo. Non lo fai, perché hai la certezza assoluta che sarai sempre infelice; che vivrai nascosto e forse non basterà neppure. Persi la verginità troppo presto e nel modo peggiore: facendo sesso con qualunque ragazza fosse appena un po’ disponibile, credendo di poter guarire, in qualche modo, come se i sentimenti fossero un’infezione molesta, cui hai l’obbligo di sopravvivere.  
Sempre peggio, invece: l’unico risultato che ottenni fu di disgustarmi abbastanza per qualcosa che non aveva proprio nulla da dividere con le emozioni. Sarei rimasto solo, perché non avevo neppure incontrato nessuno fosse così speciale da darmi il coraggio di uscire allo scoperto. Non avevo tutto quel fegato e mentire a me stesso era più prudente e consolante.  
Quando cominciai a suonare, però, qualche equilibrio si ruppe. Era la magia di una maschera che, per qualche ora, poteva finalmente difendermi da quel coniglio che era il vero me stesso. Era la sensazione di irripetibile e gloriosa invincibilità che nasceva sotto le luci, quando Toshimasa moriva e nasceva piuttosto Toshiya.  
E cos’era Toshiya? _Tutto_.  
Nello specchio c’erano le mie gambe lunghissime, inguainate in calze a rete da poco prezzo, ragnatele di desiderio e provocazione. Ai piedi del palco, gli sguardi del pubblico mi inseguivano con un’ammirazione che somigliava all’amore. Una sigaretta stretta tra le dita, i capelli sciolti fin quasi al culo e quell’aria vacua e assente, da starlet a riposo, fissavo lo sguardo sui regalini, i fiori, i biglietti sporchi, ammiccanti e lascivi, che si affastellavano dopo ogni performance. Qualcuno più intraprendente mi aveva persino rubato un bacio. Con la lingua e senza la minima vergogna.  
Non c’era il minimo sentimento, però, in quegli scambi fugaci, forse disperati, venati dal senso di colpa. Avevo sedici, diciassette anni e una vita a metà. Durante la settimana frequentavo una scuola d’arte cui mio padre aveva tentato eroicamente d’opporsi, fosse pure perché non c’erano obblighi di divisa e l’ambiente era tutto fuorché costrittivo. Proprio perché intuiva che ci fosse qualcosa di anomalo, sotterraneo e ribelle – che moriva negli arpeggi del mio basso, ma aveva radici molto più antiche – forse sperava in un ambiente maschile e formale, che mi fosse d’esempio. Alla fine si disse che a essere circondato quasi solo da donne, forse avrei ceduto all’istinto della specie: mi sarei innamorato di una brava figlia di mamma e avrei messo la testa a posto.  
Nel laboratorio di scultura, invece, ebbi la mia prima esperienza omosessuale, frettolosa e maldestra come l’età imponeva, e scoprii la devastante portata di un senso di colpa che aveva radici troppo profonde per arrendersi alla ragione.  
A diciannove anni avevo perso quasi del tutto la voglia di giocare e di innamorarmi. I sentimenti erano una grande fregatura e non c’era nessuno che valesse davvero il disturbo: non le ragazze, che si fermavano alla superficie di una conchiglia gradevole, ma non avrebbero mai accolto quanto di più fragile custodivi dentro; non i ragazzi, che amavano invece la maschera (e se non avessi offerto loro il miraggio di una troia sfacciata, non mi avrebbero degnato di una seconda occhiata).  
Era un’esistenza nebbiosa, in cui lo scazzo dell’età si fondeva a tutto il resto. Nemmeno la musica offriva poi clamorose soddisfazioni, perché non c’era nessuno a Nagano che la pensasse come me. Suonavano per darsi un tono, per rimorchiare più facilmente, per il miraggio di una ricchezza che non avrebbero altrimenti mai avuto: non c’era nessuno che pensasse alle note come a un modo di raccontarti, visto che la natura aveva pensato bene di tagliarti la lingua.  
Volevo solo essere ascoltato, poco altro. Ma era un monologo anche quello.  
Forse solo mia sorella aveva intuito qualcosa, perché certi pomeriggi entrava nella mia stanza e, trovandomi raggomitolato sul letto, come un ragno in agonia, mi si sedeva vicino, mi accarezzava i capelli e mi diceva che sarebbe arrivato anche il mio momento.  
 _Quando? Presto: perché ero una persona dolce e carina. Alle persone dolci e carine, la vita deve pur sorridere prima o poi_.  
Kaoru era quanto di più lontano avresti mai detto da una simile etichetta, eppure era uno che ti dava l’impressione di sentirsi del tutto a proprio agio in un’esistenza da prendere a morsi. Può anche darsi che l’abbia notato per quel motivo, nella folla troppo colorata delle _visual-kei_ che affollavano lo sterrato della periferia orientale.  
Era stato organizzato un festival per gruppi autoprodotti proprio a Nagano; quando me l’avevano detto, avevo stentato a crederci: non era una zona che pensavo potesse interessarsi di simili eventi, periferica com’era tanto rispetto al Kanto che al Kansai.  
Partecipavo con il mio gruppo di allora, i D+L. Nessuno di loro era il compagno di squadra dei miei sogni, ma mi adattavo per necessità. Per partecipare, avevo litigato con mio padre, che disperava ormai di fare di me una persona _normale_. All’epoca mi truccavo troppo e vestivo con abiti provocanti. Pensavo che nessuno mi avrebbe mai accettato per quello che ero: tanto valeva recitare fino in fondo. __  
Il primo a notarmi non fu Niikura, però, ma Die: Die che aveva un debole per le belle ragazze disinibite e rischiava di collezionare il suo secondo abbaglio. I _La:sadie’s_ non erano un gruppo tale da passare inosservato, soprattutto il demonio nero che sul palco pensava soltanto a fare l’amore con una _ganesa_ incantata.  
Ero ipnotizzato ed eccitato come non mi era mai capitato. Non credevo che esistessero i colpi di fulmine per quelli come me: non potevamo entrare nell’isola felice degli amori improvvisi e ricambiati; al più poteva esserci un gioco di sguardi, una provocazione priva di conseguenze, ma non l’amore. Forse ero troppo in basso persino per opzionare il rispetto.  
Eppure fu proprio Kaoru a presentarsi. Aveva i capelli più lunghi dei miei, neri come la pece; le sue mani erano piccole come quelle di una bambola, ma aveva i polsi forti, i polpastrelli callosi dei chitarristi potenti. Era un tipo affascinante, Niikura, e spaventoso: rideva molto, parlava a voce alta e se ne fregava degli sguardi altrui. Bastava che aprisse bocca e tutti lo stavano a sentire. Ricevere complimenti da un tipo del genere era come toccare il cielo con un dito.  
Non ricordo granché della nostra prima sera insieme; sentivo il mio cuore battere forte e cullare desideri imbarazzanti. Parlavamo di musica, di note, di futuro: speravo che mi lasciasse almeno il suo numero di telefono e il ricordo del suo profumo buono, maschile e secco. Un po’ freddo: com’era lui.  
Non avevo mai vissuto sulla mia pelle quell’imbarazzante sensazione chiamata ‘ _prima cotta:_ ’ l’assurdo era sperimentarla per uno sconosciuto che non avrei più rivisto. Assurdo e, aggiungerei, deprimente. Non parlai molto quella sera, se non di argomenti di poco conto: quando mi batté sulla spalla e mi disse “Be’, può darsi che ci rivediamo, prima o poi” faticai a mantenere quell’espressione di falsa indifferenza oltre la quale affastellavo tutti i miei sentimenti più scoperti e pericolosi.  
Avrei potuto scoppiargli davanti in un pianto dirotto e implorarlo di portarmi via da quella provincia di noia, inverno e neve: avevo diciannove anni, per fortuna, e ancora il buongusto di capire che il melodramma non mi donava granché. Quando mi chiamò davvero, però, quasi mi ammazzai per le scale di casa, tanto ero incredulo e felice da scenderle di corsa quattro alla volta. Stavo per compiere vent’anni e avrei suonato con Kaoru.  
D’accordo: ero patetico. Una macchietta di quart’ordine buona per un manga delle Clamp e cos’altro ancora? Potevo dimenticarmene, però, perché un po’ di felicità non danneggia nessuno, al di là di quello che possa far comodo pensare agli altri.  
Curioso che non mi chiedessi cosa pensasse davvero Kaoru di me. Strano che non m’interrogassi sul fatto che no, gli interessava solo il mio basso, perché non era scritto da nessuna parte che io potessi emozionare oltre un rapido gioco d’arpeggio. Avevo il bisogno disperato di cullare per un po’ una specie di sogno senza ombre: se avessi cominciato a demolire la mia fantasia fin dalle fondamenta, non avrei mai trovato il coraggio di andare fino ad Osaka.  
A conoscerlo meglio, Kaoru mi confondeva ancora di più. Era un vero leader, severissimo, spietato e con la terrificante propensione a incazzarsi per niente. Gli altri, che lo conoscevano bene, erano sempre concentrati e tesi in sua presenza. Io ero terrorizzato dalla sua aria marziale e implacabile. Facevo del mio meglio per piacergli: se non vi riuscivo, sentivo il dolore crescere dal centro del petto e serrarmi la gola. Per fortuna capitava di rado: tentavo l’impossibile per essere perfetto, impegnandomi come non mi era mai capitato. Non c’era nulla di più importante di quel che stavo costruendo, passo dopo passo, lontano da quel bozzolo di costrizioni e imbarazzi che mi lasciavo alle spalle.  
Quando ci preparavamo a salire sul palco, inguainati in costumi che Kaoru disegnava da solo, sentivo i suoi occhi neri percorrermi e soppesarmi: se mi voltavo a guardarlo, però, non abbassava lo sguardo e mi rifilava un sorriso assassino.  
“Per fortuna che c’è Toshiya. Non solo è bravo: guarda quanto è decorativo” disse una sera Niikura. Eravamo tutti ubriachi fradici, stravaccati sui brutti divanetti di un pub da studenti o da artisti esordienti, pieni di speranze ma con le tasche vuote. Capitava spesso che festeggiassimo così un concerto riuscito: bevendo e mimando giochi un po’ sporchi, per la gioia dei pochi fan di allora. Sebbene fosse l’unico modo per godere delle attenzioni di Kaoru, provavo sempre una specie di malinconico disagio in contesti come quelli. Mi sentivo un impostore e mi sentivo usato, perché uno come me poteva accontentarsi appena di quello, senza ottenere nient’altro. Non un rispetto che non provavo per primo.  
In fin dei conti cos’ero io? _Un ragazzetto scemo con belle gambe_.  
Persino Shinya aveva più orgoglio di me, oltre quel suo aspetto da bambola.  
Quella sera, tuttavia, le parole di Kaoru mi procurarono un brivido felice. Stava giocando, ma il mio cuore registrava solo gesti dolci ed equivocabili, come equivoca era tutta la cornice.  
Quando si allontanò da me per dare il tormento a Die, registrai quella nuova solitudine come una lezione e come uno schiaffo: Niikura stava solo giocando; se avesse capito, invece, che la mia non era una recita...  
Rimasi in silenzio per il resto della serata, andandomene prima del previsto con la scusa del treno. Kaoru non si accorse nemmeno della mia assenza, perché non ero stato che un riempitivo decorativo della sua cornice. Quando me lo lasciò intendere, con quel tono freddissimo che aveva sempre quand’era davvero fedele al personaggio, non sospettai per un solo istante che non fosse la verità. Anche se mi aveva spezzato il cuore.  
Dormii per buona parte del tragitto, cullando il coraggio che non avevo per risolvermi a gettare la maschera almeno con chi mi aveva messo al mondo. Mi dicevo che se avessi trovato la forza di raccontare tutto a mio padre, avrei recuperato il rispetto che mi serviva ad affrontare Kaoru. Se anche avessi trovato ad accogliermi il fronte gelido e insindacabile di un rifiuto, almeno mi avrebbe accolto come amico, perché sapeva apprezzare le persone di polso, non le ragazzine piagnucolose.  
Mio padre mi ascoltò in silenzio, senza guardarmi in faccia. Potevo fingere per tutta la vita, ma non mutare lo stato dei fatti. Non era colpa di nessuno, se non mia: _ero nato storto_. Mio padre si alzò in piedi, in silenzio. “Non c’è nulla di così storto che non sia possibile raddrizzare” mi disse. Credendoci, suppongo: perché i colpi mi arrivarono da ogni direzione. Provai a difendermi, lasciai la stanza. Continuammo a gridare e a rincorrerci, finché non caddi dalle scale e smisi del tutto di muovermi. Mio padre rimase immobile, ansante e incredulo.  
“Vattene, Toshimasa” mi disse. “Oppure potrei fare qualcosa di cui pentirmi per tutta la vita.”  
Fu così che lasciai Nagano per un futuro ancora più incerto. Avevo vinto la prova di forza in cui avevo giurato di misurare la mia autentica volontà? Non c’era una risposta e l’esito era comunque fallimentare. No, non avevo vinto proprio niente. Mi muovevo per illuminazioni senza senso e senza nerbo. Mi mancavano le palle: non solo per essere un ragazzo.  
Cercai rifugio da Kaoru perché mi sentivo sconfitto e perché pensavo che non ci fosse la possibilità di cadere più in basso di quanto pure mi era capitato: cacciato di casa; additato per quello che ero e, peggio ancora, per quello che non ero stato in grado di essere.  
Niikura mi fissò perplesso e si accese una sigaretta. “Ti ha sbranato un cane?” mi disse dopo un po’, posando sul kotatsu una birra, quasi fossi passato per fare due chiacchiere e niente di più. Non so cosa mi aspettassi da lui; penso un po’ di consolazione senz’altro, comunque, che mi abbracciasse o almeno mi facesse qualche domanda; mostrasse una minima considerazione per qualcuno che non era solo carino, ma era un essere umano.  
Kaoru, però, era freddo ed efficiente come al solito. Mi tornavano in mente le sue parole al pub. Il modo in cui aveva sorriso, sottolineando quanto fossi _decorativo_. Un’onda di tristezza infinita mi avvolse di nuovo e si sciolse in un pianto dirotto.  
“Ehi? Si può sapere che ti prende adesso?” fece perplesso, prima di inginocchiarsi accanto a me. C’era qualcosa di dolce anche in lui, di tenero, ma un po’ grezzo e sempre sbilanciato. Era un ragazzo _vero_ , per quanto orribile fosse quell’espressione; un ragazzo fatto di gesti netti, poche esitazioni, ripensamenti e paure. Una schiacciasassi e un’architettura definita in ogni dettaglio al contempo.  
Tentai di organizzare un discorso, ma non ci riuscivo.  
Kaoru mi abbracciò senza paura, né esitazioni. Mi stirò la pelle delle guance. “Se piangi non sei per niente carino, Totchi.” Non smisi di piangere e arrossii in modo imbarazzante, eppure mi sentii felice. Era come se all’improvviso il mio orizzonte si fosse aperto di nuovo, in una direzione che non osavo aspettarmi, perché era proprio quella del cuore.  
Quanto potevo osare, però? O sbilanciarmi?  
Non avevo idea di quale fosse la via per accedere ai sentimenti di Kaoru, alla sua sensibilità (se poi ne aveva una).  
Non trovai il coraggio di dirgli per quale ragione mio padre avesse perso il controllo. Deglutivo in silenzio, mentre mi fasciava il polso che mi ero slogato cadendo e grugniva: “Capisco non avere la minima stima di un musicista, ma almeno non rovinare gli strumenti del mestiere.”  
Era ruvido e carino, Kaoru, persino irritante nel modo in cui riusciva a ignorare le mie occhiate e il desiderio sfacciato con cui lo guardavo. Se solo avessi potuto baciarlo, sarei stato il ragazzo più felice del pianeta. Ma eravamo sobri, tutti e due: io non sapevo dove trovare il coraggio per farlo e Niikura non avrebbe potuto ignorare alcun mio movimento. Era una situazione di stallo quasi comica nella sua drammaticità, perché sì… Quel sentirmi sospeso a un desiderio irrealizzabile mi rendeva mortalmente triste.  
Mi ospitò per la notte, stendendo un futon accanto al suo: rimasi raggomitolato a cercare le sue linee nel buio, senza osare  avvicinarmi. Il suo corpo era là, accanto al mio, ma non potevamo essere più distanti. Mi trasferii da Kyo già l’indomani: era stato Kaoru a trovarmi la sistemazione, inoculandomi la sensazione crudele che volesse disfarsi di me ed erigere un’invisibile parete tra il mio bisogno e i suoi sentimenti. Ero sicuro che se fosse stato Die a chiedergli aiuto, non se ne sarebbe mai sbarazzato così facilmente.  
Non avevo messo in conto l’ipotesi meno scontata e più dolce: che Die non l’avrebbe provocato e confuso come poteva solo il mio corpo.  
Nishimura era un compagno di stanza molto più accomodante e piacevole di quel che avrei mai detto a prima vista: in primo luogo perché passava buona parte del tempo a scrivere o a dormire. In secondo luogo perché Kyo era silenzioso, ma attento fin d’allora. Se avesse tentato di estorcermi confidenze o avesse avanzato la pretesa di capire sentimenti con cui ero il primo a combattere, forse avrei lasciato tutto: dal gruppo alla musica. Invece Kyo era fatto di una pasta diversa: mi osservava un po’, forse gli piacevo; senz’altro aveva capito qualcosa sulle troppe ragioni che mi avevano strappato a Nagano.  
“Stai attento, Totchi” mi disse una sera, mentre bevevamo birra e strimpellavamo qualcosa senza troppa convinzione. “Hai l’età per essere adulto. Non per trovarti un altro padre.”  
Mi rifilò quella verità con una nettezza essenziale ed impressionante, mettendomi a nudo in un nulla; mettendo a nudo i sentimenti che non riuscivo a nascondere e quella voglia assoluta di trattenere Kaoru in un contatto che non finisse mai. Sul momento risi e mi schermii: dentro, però, desideravo mentire a me stesso, dirmi che non c’era nulla di così evidente e così definitivo nelle mie scelte. Che Kyo aveva una sensibilità tutta sua, un po’ morbosa, forse, ma non poteva aver letto tanto bene nel mio cuore.  
Invece ero uno stupido che si stava comportando come una quindicenne alla prima cotta.  
La doccia fredda era dietro l’angolo e aspettava solo me.  
Era arrivato un nuovo inverno: aumentavano i festival e le occasioni per suonare. Ci spostavamo in continuazione, con i nostri mezzi e una voglia di futuro che cozzava con le nostre reali possibilità finanziarie. Malgrado tutto c’era l’entusiasmo e la voglia di fare che i gruppi davvero _arrivati_ spesso non provano più: la certezza di avere un messaggio importante da dare. Qualcosa da dire e l’imperativo morale e categorico di assecondare un simile destino.  
Sul palco, una sera di quelle – una pioggia gelata scivolava all’esterno del locale, mentre il calore soffocante scioglieva il trucco dozzinale in lacrime nerastre - Kaoru mi cinse la vita. Non c’eravamo accordati in anticipo per un _fanservice_ , ma mi era sempre più naturale assecondarlo. Le sue dita scivolavano sui miei fianchi, quasi volesse arpeggiarmi in luogo della _ganesa_ , che pendeva inanimata, di lato, lungo il suo corpo sottile e stagno al contempo. Gli sorrisi, piegandomi nella sua direzione. Kaoru mi trasse con più forza a sé: non chiuse gli occhi e mi baciò con una violenza che non aveva nulla di giocoso o di improvvisato. Sentivo la sua lingua accarezzare la mia, mentre la sua mano premeva prevaricatoria contro la mia nuca. Il nodo dei miei capelli si sciolse, vomitandoli in un’onda d’ebano lungo le spalle. D’improvviso fu come se ogni suono si fosse estinto, anche se da un punto tanto lontano dello spazio da darmi l’impressione che appartenesse a un’altra vita, il fronte del palco rumoreggiava con un mugghio da fiume in piena.  
Non so quanto lunga fu la stretta: l’unica certezza era esserne stato incatenato; eppure Kaoru riprese a suonare senza quasi scomporsi: io accarezzavo nella mia memoria un eterno istante di perdita e gli arpeggi che ne nascevano derivavano da un esercizio automatico, perché non vi era più nulla nei miei pensieri che potesse ricondursi a un momento presente, alla scena che stavo vivendo o alla musica che stavo suonando. Ero ingenuo o stupido o innamorato, ma credevo che dietro quella scelta quasi incomprensibile ci fosse l’ombra di un sentimento vero; di un trasporto ch’era come il mio, ma non si nutriva delle stesse paure.  
Nel backstage, però, la verità – o quel che pareva - mi uccise. Stavano ridendo, Die e Kaoru. Di quando in quando si guardavano alle spalle, ma erano troppo inebriati dalla loro ilarità per prestarmi attenzione. Kyo e Shinya non ci avevano ancora raggiunti, ma sono quasi certo che non avrebbero mutato la cifra di quel che vidi, né, soprattutto, quel che ascoltai. Esistono copioni già scritti e il loro era uno di quelli. Peggio: quello di Niikura era stato definito in ogni dettaglio, affilandosi nel tempo come la lama che mi aveva pugnalato.  
“Era così carino, però. Si vedeva che stava facendo sul serio.” Perché era vero. Stavo facendo sul serio, io: non potevo fingere quel che non provavo e non volevo fingere ad alcun costo.  
Avevo rinunciato al rispetto di mio padre per vivere i miei sentimenti come più desideravo, e ora era un altro a impormi di vergognarmene. La persona, poi, per cui avevo tentato di trovare un po’ di coraggio in me.  
Non m’importava più di cambiarmi, né di vestire quella maschera di accettabilità sociale che un palco cancellava sotto strati di trucco dozzinale. Quella stupida bambola scarmigliata di nome Toshiya non era diversa da Toshimasa Hara: era malata della stessa stupidità.  
Quasi travolsi Kyo, ma non me ne accorsi: tutto quello che m’interessava era raggiungere la mia automobile – un catorcio che minacciava di tirare le cuoia da un momento all’altro – e andarmene via: andarmene dove ero stato un po’ più felice, accettato e sereno, perché nessuno mi aveva ancora insegnato quale clamorosa fregatura fosse voler bene. __  
Arrivai a Nagano sotto una nevicata spettacolare, di quelle che da bambino adoravo, perché mi permettevano di restare al caldo sotto le coperte. Avevo ancora indosso solo i miei abiti di scena: un paio di shorts troppo corti su quelle mie gambe lunghe, degne di una giraffa o di una troia, come aveva detto una volta Niikura, passandovi le sue mani con possessiva indolenza. Mi bruciavano gli occhi, ma, per quanto lo desiderassi, non riuscivo ad allontanare da me l’immagine di quelle risate di scherno, di quelle parole fredde e cattive, con cui ogni speranza era andata in pezzi.  
Non esistevano miracoli per quelli come me, solo pugnalate che non t’insegnavano a vivere.  
Camminavo nella neve, in direzione delle montagne e del bosco. In alto, sempre più in alto, dov’ero andato a pescare mille volte. Lanciavo la mia esca, chiudevo gli occhi e sognavo: li avevo aperti tardi e quelle erano le conseguenze.  
Avevo freddo; la notte era buia, non si vedevano le stelle ed affondavo sino al polpaccio in quel manto dalla bellezza pericolosa e aggressiva. Inciampai e caddi, rotolando per un tratto lungo un piccolo vallo: avevo voglia di piangere e ridere al contempo. Quella che mi mancava, forse, era proprio l’energia per rialzarmi. Eppure qualcosa accadde.  
Un’ombra, distante dapprima, poi sempre più consistente, si muoveva silenziosa lungo i miei stessi passi: mi era stato da subito dietro, Kaoru. Non aveva perso un solo istante.  
Ero inebetito dal freddo e dalla sorpresa: Niikura, no. Niikura avanzava con la sua solita, marziale sicurezza. Non mi disse niente, nemmeno quando fu a pochi passi da me, ma mi diede uno schiaffo tanto forte da ricordarmi la potenza di certi suoi riff, aggressivi e selvaggi come quelli di un predatore.  
Chinai il capo, sopraffatto da un’onda di sentimenti che non riuscivo più a inghiottire: fu allora che qualcosa di caldo e dolce mi avvolse. Si inginocchiò accanto a me e mi abbracciò come non aveva mai fatto: come se volesse proteggermi, scaldarmi, difendermi o cullarmi in lui. Le sue dita spazzolavano via la neve dai miei capelli e le lacrime dalle mie guance. Nel silenzio incantato di quel luogo reso rigido e immobile dalla neve, i miei singhiozzi sembravano esplodere con una forza deflagrante. Le sue labbra sfiorarono prima il mio viso, poi cercarono la mia bocca, senza fretta e senza prepotenza.  
Deglutii e glielo bisbigliai a fior di labbra: gli dissi che sarebbe stato tutto vero; che non sarei riuscito a fingere un affetto come quello che provavo e mi faceva così male.  
“Non ho detto che la cosa mi disturba” disse laconico Niikura, prima di sollevarmi con ignobile facilità. Le braccia intrecciate al suo collo forte, chiusi gli occhi e ringraziai per un sogno tanto bello da farmi sospettare che fosse un’illusione della montagna e dei suoi troppi spiriti. Quando sollevai le palpebre di nuovo, però, Kaoru non era svanito: era ancora un corpo caldo che mi proteggeva dall’inverno feroce della mia solitudine.  
“Potevi cambiarti, almeno” rise, mentre nella sua auto mi stringevo tremando a uno spartano giubbotto militare. “Preferirei restare il solo a eccitarmi con le tue cosce.” Arrossii ignominiosamente, ma quel mio coraggio sbilenco e insicuro venne fuori proprio come avevo sempre desiderato. Non ero solo un bel paio di gambe, in fondo.  
“E ancora non hai visto il resto…”


End file.
